


A Best Friend for High School, A Best Friend for Life

by LexieLovesWriting



Series: The Concert Vibes Story [2]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU - High School, Abuse, Breakups, Couple Things, Cute, Depression, Drama, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, I am so sorry, Markiplier - Freeform, Possible smut, Prequel, cuddle stuff, freshmen, friendships, holy fuck this gets dark, platonic, ur dad is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieLovesWriting/pseuds/LexieLovesWriting
Summary: Prequel toConcert VibesThis is the story of how you and Tyler dated, and how it all ended.SEND ME PROMPTS!:https://lexieloveswriting.tumblr.com





	1. Freshman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I hope you all enjoyed _Concert Vibes_. If you are coming to this story from there, then welcome back! I guess you liked it so much that you wanted to see more about that story line! which makes me so happy! if you're just stumbling upon this, hello! This is a prequel to a story I just finished up! This shows your character and what exactly happened between you and tyler, which isn't exactly covered in my other story. This particular story will be a four part story, one kind of work for each high school year.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story! send me some feedback!

You sat in your fourth-period biology class, absentmindedly twirling your pencil in your dominant hand. Why did everyone else seem so confused? This was all just simple stuff. The nucleus is the headquarters, the ribosomes are the garbage men, and the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell. Simple.

It was a Friday in good ol’ Cincinnati, Ohio. It was one of the nicer days out. It was about late October, and it was going to be in the fifties today. Which was warmer than the weathermen had anticipated for. You had a football game today, so it was tradition to wear the marching band shirts for that year to school on the days of the games. So that’s what you did. Your marching show for this year was The Beatles. It was a fantastic show. You played piccolo, which wasn’t usually what freshman played. But you did, and it was awesome.

Your phone buzzes quietly in your pocket. When your teacher is turned to the board, you pull your phone out quickly and check who it's from.

 **Tyler** : Hey Darling, hope bio isn’t too boring for you.

You hide the smile on your face, but on the inside, you were dying to burst into a fit of happiness. You loved when he called you darling.

The pet name Darling made you feel giddy.

Tyler Scheid was a man of few words. He barely talked at all. He usually let his actions do the talking for him. Maybe that’s what attracted you to him, but there was a lot about him you thought was intriguing. His smile was infectious, his laugh was bubbly and full of life, he had a mess of curly brown hair, and to top it all off, dark brown eyes that you completely fell for. He was a football star but was probably the biggest nerd on the team. People respected that he embraced whatever he loved, no matter how nerdy it was. It was inspiring to them. It was inspiring to the rest of Tyler’s friends and especially to you.

Both of you had a select group of friends. These friends were Wade, Bob, Natalie, and Molly. Molly was a sweet girl who Wade was dating. We all kind of ragged on Wade, and you were all pretty sure Molly started liking him because she felt bad. Which makes their relationship that much better. She totally like likes him now, but when they first started dating? Who knows.

Natalie was another girl in our group she had dazzling blue eyes and dark brown hair, which she kept in a ponytail for the most part. The two couples wanted Natalie and Bob to date, but Bob just wasn’t about it. Said something about not wanting to waste time with the wrong girl. They didn’t like each other like that, and you knew this, but that didn’t stop anyone of you from making jokes and trying to get them to hook up, at the very least.

When your bio teacher turned to the board again, you quickly sent a reply.

 **(Y/N)** : It’s a struggle. Wishing I was in a chem class. How’s lit, Sweetpea?

Your pet name for him was sweetpea. You wondered if he liked his pet name as much as you liked yours. You quickly send the text and pocket your phone. After writing some more notes down in your notebook, you get another text. Very carefully you check it.

 **Tyler** : Reading Romeo and Juliet have never been more boring. What’s for lunch today?

You held in a small giggled and quickly typed your reply, sending it and shoving your phone into your pocket as your teacher turned around to lecture a bit more to your class.

 **(Y/N)** : I think chicken sandwiches. Don’t quote me, though. 

Once you sent the text, your phone was silent for the rest of your bio class. The bell rang out and you quickly stood up and shoved your textbook in your book bag. You collected your things and stepped out of the class; it only took a moment for Natalie to stand next to you while you took a notebook out of your locker, replacing it with your bio one.

“Did you do the homework for Mrs. Lup’s class?” She asks. As you close your locker door you look at her. She is looking at a worksheet rather befuddled. It’s filled out, but some of the questions are blank. You reach into your bag and pull out the worksheet, handing it to her.

“It was pretty hard, I don’t think any of those answers are right,” you say, walking side by side with her to the lunchroom. She checked her paper with yours, carefully examining it and trying to see if you got the same answers as her. She sighed, handing it back to you.

“I think I’m going to fail high school,” she groans, setting her stuff down at our usual table. I set my stuff down on the opposite side of her, looking at her with a smile.

“Natalie, you’re over reacting. It's for completion anyway, not correctness,” You say, stretching as you set your bag on the ground. She sighs again, setting the paper down and pulling out her lunch bag, sitting down. You look towards the door as Tyler and Wade walk into the lunchroom. Your eyes meet Tyler’s and he smiles at you. He is wearing his football jersey and looks as muscular as ever. You feel your heart flutter as Tyler walks up to you, Wade following him. When he reaches you, he gives you a hug and a quick kiss to the cheek. Quietly, you both walk into the line.

“How was bio?” Tyler asked, trays in hand while the lunch ladies set food onto them. You guessed right, today was chicken sandwiches for lunch. You shrug, asking for the pineapples that were in a large serving tin. 

“Biology is so boring, especially with Mrs. Olenor, I just can’t wait to go home,” you say, grabbing utensils and paying for your food, Tyler right behind you. Your table was just outside the serving area. You sat down with your lunch, Tyler sitting right beside you. Wade and Bob were arguing with Molly, something from a video game, but you didn’t know which game. You didn’t really pay much attention to it. If they were arguing, then there was no point in trying to interject. Tyler never got that and stood up on Molly’s side most of the time. That was because Molly was usually right about video game stuff. She was like a wizard with everything she did. You picked at your pineapples with a fork, checking your homework from the night before. When you looked up, there was a boy, freshman looking guy, looking around nervously. He held his lunch tray close to him, with an instrument case in his right hand. It looked like a trumpet case. Was he in band? There’s no way, you would’ve known if he were in band. You’ve never seen him before; was he new?

There was a table with no one sitting at it, and he made a beeline for it. He quickly sat down and took off his bag, setting it to the side of him. He picked at his food, looking down. It looked like he didn’t want to be here. You turn your friends, who are still arguing with each other.

“Guys, hey. Don’t make it obvious, but look at that kid. Do you guys know him?” you ask. They look over quickly, and then back to you.

“I’ve never seen him. He must be new,” Wade said, looking at the kid.

“I’m going to invite him to sit with us, he seems uneasy,” you say, standing up and walking over to the table. They were pretty supportive as you left the table. They were all about being nice to others. The only ones who were sort of outcasts at our table were Wade, Bob, and Molly. Our group was filled with different people from different social groups. You were one of the more popular band kids, Tyler was the football star, and Natalie was at the top of our class. The other three we simply just average people, but that was just fine. You didn’t need to be cool to be friends with someone. If you’re popular, cool, but that doesn’t mean you have to act like you’re above people. And you knew you weren’t. You were just like an average person.

When you first walk towards the table, he doesn’t notice you much. He only looks up at you when you go to sit down. He looks scared like you’re about to start making fun of him. You give him a warm smile before you talk to him.

“Hey! My friends and I saw you sitting alone over here, are you new?” you ask. You can see his dark brown eyes looking at you warily, unsure of whether or not to trust you. But he nods to you slowly. Your smile widens.

“Well, My name’s (Y/N), and I want you to come sit with us! I hate seeing people lonely,’ you say with a reassuring smile. He looks unsure. After what you assume was about a minute of him thinking about it, he picks up his stuff and his tray, waiting for you to lead the way.

“So what’s your name?” you ask. He looks around and then to you. He seems to trust you more now that you’ve broken the ice.

“My name is Mark,” he says in a deep velvety voice. Goodness, you were not expecting that from him at all. But that usually was the case with men. They look like they should have one voice, and then they have another. 

When you get to the table, all of them shift to look at you. With a smile, you introduce them to Mark. Each of them says a hello and introduces themselves. He sits next to Natalie and you sit in your usual spot next to Tyler. He still stays relatively quiet, especially giving Tyler nervous glances. Molly is once again fighting with Wade about a video game, some game called Amnesia.

“The game is only scary sometimes, otherwise it’s just plain awful!” Molly would say to Wade, who was shaking his head.

“Woman, are you crazy? That game is crazy scary,” Wade retorts. Mark looks at the two curiously, interjecting quietly.

“What game are you talking about?” he asks. Wade looks to him with a smile.

“Only one of the scariest video games ever, Amnesia,” Wade says in a spooky tone. Mark’s eyes widen and he looks at Molly.

“That game is so fricken scary!” he says, immediately getting into the conversation. As soon as they brought up video games he seemed to get really excited and cool. He was breaking out of his shell, and he was able to talk about stuff with all of his friends. 

The bell rings and everyone stands up, going to throw their lunch away.

“Where do you go next, Mark?” I ask, trying to peek at his schedule that he is gripping. He shows you the schedule and you smile.

“Oh! Band! I go there next too, c’mon and follow me!” you say. You wave to Tyler, who waves goodbye and walks off to his next class. You smile happily, walking down the hall to the band room. 

“What instrument do you play?” he asks, looking at you. 

“Oh, I play piccolo for marching band, and Flute for concert band!” you say. He looks at you befuddled. 

“Marching band? This school has a marching band?” he asked in a quiet amazement. You raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

“Of course! Most schools around here have them. Did your old school not have a marching band?” you ask, looking back at him. He shook his head.

“No, I went to the private school not too far from here,” he said with a nervous sigh. You looked at him reassuringly.

“we’ll don’t fret! I will be your guide today!” you say with a bit of pomp and circumstance. He gives you a wide smile.

“Thanks, I can’t wait to see the marching band!” he said happily.

 

You can just tell this will be the start of a wonderful friendship.


	2. Sophomore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophomore year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H O L Y S H I T
> 
> I am so sorry! I have been so busy with musical that I haven't been at home at all, let alone been able to hop onto my computer! I hope you appreciate this chapter, I tried to make it as long as I could!

You furiously wrote down an algebra II problem, factoring and writing down discriminants as you sat back on Mark’s couch. Your legs were propped up on Tyler, who was sitting next to you with his hand gently rubbing on your thigh as he read a book for his English 10 class. It was a subconscious thing he did, and you didn’t care because it was calming, like a security blanket. Sitting across from you on a chair was Mark, scribbling down what you assumed was notes he missed. Sitting next to him in a different chair was Natalie, who was absentmindedly looking through her iPod for music to listen to while she studied. Wade, Molly, and Bob all sat around on the floor, occasionally moving to the end of the couch or to a laying position to make themselves comfortable. In the middle of this group was a coffee table littered with notebooks, textbooks, calculators, and way too much food. Not to mention the empty energy drink cans that were haphazardly strewn around the room and on the table. It was like a zoo full of children. 

You were having a study group for finals, which were exhausting and awful to begin with. It was around nine o’clock, and you were about to dose off right where you sat. Mark’s house was the place you all started to hang out at. He first invited you over one day freshman year, and his mom was so happy he made new friends. She was really excited for him to bring you all over. It just became the place to regroup, after that. A place where you could all just relax and not have to worry about anything. Well, maybe you had to worry about finals.

“I hate biology. Why didn’t I take it last year?” Mark complains. He scribbles on his paper and throws his notebook on the coffee table, scribbled out drawings of punnet squares and cells very visible. 

“Because you would’ve hated it more last year than this year?” Natalie says back in a sarcastic tone. Mark rolls his eyes, laughing a bit and then picking up his notebook and pencil, along with a bottle of water. He tapped his pencil against the stacked paper and then began erasing like a mad man. 

“We have been studying for hours, and my mom won’t be back to pick me up until ten thirty,” Tyler said, putting down his book and rubbing his eyes. You both shared a quick glance to each other, you laying a gentle hand on his. You looked away from him for a moment to take a peek at your phone. It was only just past nine o’clock. You could feel yourself getting more tired thinking about how much more you had to study. You yawned and continued to work on your algebra II study guide. Tyler’s hand gave your thigh a reassuring squeeze, then returned to rubbing it gently. You looked up from your paper to relax your eyes, and noticed Mark very quickly turning his head from your direction and away from you completely. Was he staring at you? You weren’t entirely sure, but you could guess that he was in fact staring at you. 

“Should we take a break? Seems like all of us are a bit frazzled,” Wade said, looking at Molly, who is staring at her paper with tears in her eyes. She was having a difficult time with her honors work. Which made sense, the honors classes do a lot more than what people in the regular classes do. Wade gently rested his hand onto her back and circled it. After a minute of Wade trying to reassure her, she took a deep breath and lied back, letting out an audible and loud groan. She liked to work herself a little too hard.

You were too busy trying to finish up your work that you didn’t even realize that they began shuffling into a more comfortable position. When you looked up from your work, you saw Mark turning on the TV, and you noticed that Tyler scooted closer to you. When you set your work down, you instantly relaxed yourself onto him once more. They pulled out the game cube controllers and set up a game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It was one of their favourites.

“(Y/N), you don’t really play video games with us, what’s the deal?” asked Bob. Mark and Natalie looked at you waiting for an answer. You looked over to Wade and Tyler. They knew how skillful you were, but you liked to keep that as a hidden talent. There was no particular reason you wanted to do such a thing. Maybe it was just to see the astonishment of other people’s faces? Who really knows for sure. You looked back at Bob, who was still patiently waiting for an answer. You shrug, cuddling closer to Tyler. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer to him, his warmth keeping you nice and toasty.

“I just don’t play, I don’t think I’m any good at it,” you say. You see Tyler smile and Wade rolls his eyes. You knew Wade was going to, eventually, ruin the surprise. But you had faith that he wouldn’t do that to you. You never know, Wade can astonish you in the most awful ways.

“Let’s see if there’s any talent, then. Why don’t you go up against me and Wade? You can be on a team with Mark,” Bob says to you as he looks over to Mark. Molly and Natalie nodded. Mark shrugged, handing a controller to you. You reluctantly took it and stood up, moving to sit on the ground with the rest of them. You acted quite well, making sure they totally believed your little lie. You could only imagine their faces as you completely obliterate them in Smash. You sat down next to Mark. As the character select screen started up, you quickly chose Link. Mark groaned and looked at you.

“What? Link is my favourite character!” you said innocently. Mark sighed, picking Zelda.

“I’m only really good with Link, you know?” he says, changing the characters to whatever he wanted to while Wade and Bob tried to pick a character. You looked over to him and gave him a half smile.

“Sorry, I just really like Link,” you say, and then look at Bob and Wade, who are bickering over character strategies. You looked at Mark who was watching them.

“Listen, they picked Link and Zelda! That’s cool! I pick Lucario and you pick the pokemon trainer!” Bob said. Wade shook his head, picking Lucas.

“You can pick Lucario, but I want to play as Lucas!” Wade says. Bob groans in annoyance and picks Ness. Before moving on to arenas though, Bob sets the life counter to one. Wade gave him a confused and distressed look. 

“Why only one life?” Wade asks, glancing briefly towards you. You could almost feel his worry in your heart. It was quite wonderful, actually. Bob just waved him off, not even looking at Wade.

“I think it’ll make winning easy, and besides, I don’t think (Y/N) will want to play that many rounds in a complete chaos,” Bob says looking at you. You shrug, absentmindedly fiddling with the controller while Bob gave Wade a look. You assumed he was trying to say in body language that I had proved his point. Wade knew your secret though. He knew that you would destroy them in this game.

You look at Mark and give him a smile, and he returns it. You hear them pick the teams and then they pick random for the arena. They said something about it being fair. Bob however, had a different plan.

“Let (YT/N) pick! She doesn’t know about any of the arenas so it’ll be like choosing a random,” Bob says, letting you swirl the analog stick around to pick something. Wade shook his head and frowned as you picked the pokemon arena for the match to take place. You liked the pokemon arenas, but that was just your preference. You knew Wade hated it. Maybe that’s why you picked it, because it’s fun to piss Wade off.

When the arena appears, you get into a more focused position. In an instant, your strategy begins to form and work effortlessly on both Wade and Bob. Quickly hitting them off of platforms as they appeared and disappeared. Link moved smoothly in the game as he dodged Ness and Lucas’ attacks. They would hit him, but he would quickly land to safety. 

“Holy hell, how are you doing that, (Y/N)?” Bob asked in a profound manner, trying endlessly to attack back and land a hit. He could land simple hits, but nothing like you were dealing to both of them. Link was a well-rounded character, which is why you liked to play as him. Mark was doing a great job being Zelda/Shiek. You felt Zelda was much more difficult to use than Link. Maybe it was just you. You could definitely tell that Mark was having a hard time with Zelda, though he definitely didn’t show it. 

“Shit, what the hell?” Bob says, as you were able to use a more advanced move to dodge his attacks. Mark was having a bit more trouble, but he moved in on Bob when he tried to attack your character. But Bob knows how Mark attacks, and was all too happy to knock him out completely. We only had one life, so Mark was out.

“It’s up to you, (Y/N),” Mark said after throwing a pillow at Bob for killing him in game. You smiled and shrugged. You fight back against Wade and Bob tirelessly. They’re pretty skilled at the game itself, but you knew you were better. Link fought against Lucas pretty well, and unfortunately for Wade, he was eliminated. Wade shook his head and sighed. You just kept a smile on your face. All the cards were on the table and the biggest game changer came into view of the screen.

“I guess I’m better than I thought I was,” you say just as the smash ball comes into your view on the screen. Without even thinking, you swiftly have Link jump up to hit the smash ball enough times to receive it’s power. The plain of characters was incredibly linear, and it didn’t take long to get a clear shot of Ness on the screen. 

“Oh come on!” Bob says 

As you let Link’s final move eliminate them, you felt a smirk reach across your face. The end screen came up with Link and Zelda standing as the winners. Wade and Tyler knew you were good, but you couldn’t wait to see the faces on everyone else. 

The second you moved your head, Mark wrapped his arms around you whooping and hollering. So was Tyler, but he cheered you on in everything you did. He was your best friend after all. Natalie and Bob looked at you with amazement, completely stunned. Mark pulled away from you and grabbed you by the shoulders, looking you in the eyes. You could tell he was amazed.

“(Y/N), that was incredible! You’ve gotta teach me how to play like that!” Mark began. His smile never faded as he hugged you more and more. You turn your head towards Natalie, Molly, and Bob. They kept looking at you and back at the end game screen. They were in utter shock. They did _not_ expect you to be so talented. 

“So she does have more talent,” Natalie said with a smirk. You could feel a giggle bubbling in the lower part of your chest when she said that. The way she talked about you in such a nice way tickled you so much. It was so nice. Bob interrupted suddenly.

“(Y/N), why didn’t you tell us you can play?” Bob asked in confusion. You let out a quiet laugh and then shrugged, handing the controller back to him and standing up to go relax with Tyler once more. You prop your legs up once again and yawn.

 

“Like I said, Bob. I’m just no good at it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter because its just so chillax and stuff, yknow? New chapters (and maybe a new story?) coming soon!!


	3. Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in Junior year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry that I've been lacking in my posts, I promise I'll post more! I've just been getting everything ready for graduation! I swear I'll be posting more soon!!

“Alright, this is it (Y/N),” you think to yourself, looking at your love interest for the show. Mark got a surprising lead in the musical this year, playing Horton the Elephant in your school’s production of Seussical The Musical. No one expected him to have such a wonderful voice, but surprises come from all sorts of people. The show was a huge success these past couple of days and you couldn’t be happier playing the role of Miss. Gertrude McFuzz. 

Your costume was a simple blue dress, and Mark’s outfit was a simple grey suit. Even though your costume was simple, your makeup was elaborate. You used a rich blue lipstick and long, beautiful lashes to make sure you really pulled off the character of Gertrude McFuzz.

It was the final scene of the show, where Gertrude sang to Horton after the Elephant-Bird hatches. One more thought passed through your mind before you began singing your song to him.

“Don’t fuck this up.”

“I have wings,” You begin, Mark still looking down at the basket, like he was instructed to do. He stared intently at the “Elephant-Bird” while you continued.

“Yes, I can fly. You teach him earth, and I will teach him sky,” you coo at him, while he continues to stare at the child-like creature.

“Just call my name, and I’ll see you through,” Mark sings to the basket, singing to the child that has hatched from the egg. Then he belts out a very lovely array of notes.

“One small, voice in the universe,” he sings. That’s when you gently put your hand on his chin, lifting his face to meet yours. Lifting his head so that both of your eyes lock together. 

“One true, friend in the universe,” you sing. There is a beat of music, and then you both sing together in perfect harmony.

“Who believes in you.”

After singing the last note of the song, you both lean in to kiss each other. With your hand still on his chin, you move your thumb discreetly onto his lips, and kiss your thumb. Stage kisses were lifesavers, and they also looked realistic if you did them right. Which was good, because you needed it to look like you had really kissed Mark. Y’know, for the show to actually seem realistic and captivate the audience? You even noticed you got a decent amount of blue lipstick on your thumb. A shame, that lipstick was expensive.

The rest of the finale continues like normal, The Cat in The Hat speaking a little part and then going into the Oh The Things You Can Think Reprise. Things happen in a flurry or movement and emotions, and sure enough you all start heading out to start the song for the bows. This was the last night of this year. Closing night was always the most emotional night for everyone. And you knew it was going to be one hell of a ride. 

You ran off-stage and waited for your cue to bow. Mark was on the opposite side of you, waving and giving you a big cheesy grin and a thumbs up. You reciprocate his gesture largely so he can see it. You can see him snicker a little bit and smile at you graciously. He was very happy that you got him into doing the musical this year. He didn’t think that he was going to get any part at all, but things happen in mysterious ways.

Before you even realize it, you suddenly hear your cue. When you run on, you’re doing fancy kicks and flairs out to the audience, with a large, wonderful bow at the end. You also shake your tail to the crowd, showing off your one-feathered tail. Mark was next to come down, making a large elephant gesture. He stood to the other side of you. The Cat fit snugly into the spot between you both. And with one large bow, you all say in unison.

“I do not like green eggs and ham!”

You all begin clapping for the orchestra, and then two more large bows. As the curtain closes on the last night of the musical, you wave very largely at the crowd. Once the curtain closes, you suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around you and hug you tightly, spinning you around at first, and then letting you down safely. You turn your face to see none other than the elephant himself, Mark.

“Wonderful job out there, Gertrude!” he says with an elated grin on his face. He’s very excited, and has been these past few days. This has been an exhilarating experience for him.

“You didn’t do too bad yourself, Horton. It _almost_ sounded like it wasn’t your first time doing musical,” you say jokingly, walking off of the stage while dodging seniors that were crying and freshman quietly cheering for their first successful year of musical. You couldn’t believe you would be in the senior’s shoes next year. It was all happening so fast. You move past these people and back towards the dressing rooms, Mark walking by your side. You both chit chat a bit and then stop, looking at one another. You can see the gratitude in his eyes.

“Hey Mark, guess what?” you say with a smile. Something came to mind and you had to make sure you did it.

“Yes, (Y/N)?” he asks curiously, raising an eyebrow. You bring your face close to him, and then suddenly smear the blue lipstick that was on your thumb onto his lips. He backs away, spitting and tutting at you distastefully. 

“Ugh! (Y/N)!” He groans. You laugh at him and then wave him off, walking into the girl’s changing room to get dressed into normal clothes. Music is booming from the portable speakers Natalie brought, and everyone is dancing and singing at the top of their lungs while stripping down to their nudie judies. You pick up your phone to see if Tyler had texted you. He had come to see the musical tonight, and you wanted to make sure you got together to go to the cast party. Sure enough, you received a text. It wasn’t exactly what you were expecting, though.

**Tyler** : I hope you didn’t actually kiss Mark.

Well, that wasn’t the kind of text you were expecting. You were at least expecting him to say “good job, Darling!” You just rolled your eyes and texted him back before changing all the way.

**(Y/N)** : Of course not, it was a stage kiss. Can’t wait to see you!

You sent the message to him and change, walking out of the room and meeting up with Mark. He’s looking down at his phone at first, and when he realizes you are walking up to him, he looks at you and back down once more at his phone. It seemed like he was trying to reply to someone, but you obviously couldn’t tell. 

“Hey, are we meeting Bob and Wade there? I know you’re driving Tyler and I, but the two goobers aren’t texting me,” he says, stuffing his phone into his pocket.

“Natalie is picking up bob and Molly is picking up Wade. Me, you, and Tyler are stopping at the cast party and then we’re meeting at my house. My mom likes those guys so if they show up before me it won’t be that big of a deal,” You say, checking your phone for any texts. Mark nods, beginning to walk out to the main lobby. The blue lipstick you smeared onto his lips still bright and blazing.

In the sea of people, you spot your boyfriend with his thick curly brown hair. You try to wave frantically. He spots you over the sea of people and a smile suddenly erupts from his rather stoic expression. He walks over, giving you a large hug and kissing you passionately. You both plant little kisses on each other’s lips before pulling away from each other. After you pull away from him, you giggle, looking at the blue lipstick that now stained his lips. His smile was infectious to you, and he looked so happy. Then he looked over and narrowed his eyes. He looked at you then back at Mark. 

“Ready to go, Sweetpea?” you ask happily, trying to get him to smile again. His expression doesn’t change, and he doesn’t really say anything. He just nods. His smile was gone from his face and he went back to being stoic. Usually it didn’t bother you but you felt something was wrong. He wasn’t happy with something. You couldn’t think of what it could be though. 

You walk to your car and unlock the doors, Mark getting into the back of the car, and Tyler taking a seat in the passenger’s side. You slide into the driver’s side of the car and shut the door. There is an awkward silence once you close your door, and you weren’t sure how to feel about it. You start the car and turn on the radio. It was something to get the tension out of the air, but it didn’t really work. You still felt some sort of animosity in the car. You nervously tapped your thumb on the steering wheel as you drove to the senior girl’s house. Tyler was usually talkative to Mark, and Mark was the same way. But no one spoke.

You pulled up to the house of the senior girl who was hosting the cast party and you looked at Tyler.

“Okay, sweetpea, we’re just gonna stop in to talk to them real quick and then we’re heading out. Okay?” You asked him hopefully. He looked at you with an expression you hadn’t quite seen on him before. You couldn’t place it.

“Can I talk to you? Without Mark in the car, preferably?” he asks rather coldly. Mark looks at you in confusion. You look at Mark and nod your head to tell him to leave the car. He gives you one final look and then he reluctantly gets out of the car. You watch as he heads up to the girl’s house. You look back at Tyler with a confused expression. 

“What’s wrong sweetpea?” you ask calmly. Tyler suddenly looks at you as if you had four eyes.

“What’s wrong? Gee, (Y/N), I wonder what’s wrong. Maybe it’s because you _lied_ to me,” he says in what now you can determine is anger. What was he even talking about, though? What could you have even lied about?

“What are you talking about—,”

“You _know_ what I’m talking about! Don’t play dumb,” he says, completely cutting you off from your sentence. You look at him with even more confusion. You can hear the annoyance coming from your own voice.

“Excuse me? I wouldn’t be asking if I knew what the hell you were talking about,” you say to him. He just looks at you with crossed arms and a closed off expression. This wasn’t like Tyler.

“You didn’t stage kiss, you actually kissed him. How could you do that to me?” Tyler asks in an upset voice. He sounds genuinely hurt. It took you a second to realize he was talking about your stage kiss with Mark. You didn’t know where he was getting this odd information from, because you literally stage kissed Mark.

“What the hell are you talking about, Ty? I stage kissed Mark! Do you think I’d actually kiss him?” you ask, hurt. You couldn’t believe he would just accuse you of this. On what grounds did he think you kissed Mark?

“You did kiss Mark! Why does he have blue lipstick on his lips then?”

Oh yeah, you did wipe your lipstick off on him. You forgot about that. You honestly thought he was going to wipe it off. 

“Ty, it was on my thumb and then I wiped it on Mark, it just so happened to be on his lips,” you say as you hold up your thumb, showing him the remaining blue lipstick that stained your thumb. He stared at you skeptically and then sighed, sinking back into the passenger seat of your car.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” you ask angrily. He looks at you with an angry frown.

“Would you believe me if we switched positions?” he says harshly. You give him a disgusted look.

“Yeah, I would. Because I would think after three years of being together you’d trust me,” you say. He looks out of the window. There’s a minute of quiet, and then you unbuckle yourself. Tyler looks back at you.

“Where are you going?” he asks. You shoot him a dirty look.

“I’m going into the house to say hello to everyone, I’ll be back in a few minutes,” you say finally, pulling the keys from the ignition and walking into the house. Mark answered the door for you smiling.

“Everything good, (Y/N)?” he asks as you walk into the house to say hello to everyone. You push a smile onto your face, even though you are seething with anger. 

 

“Yeah, just fine.”


	4. Senior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior Night at a high school football game!
> 
> (F/M/L/N) - First, middle, and last name.
> 
> (M's/F/L/N) - Mother's first last name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! so this story only has a few more chapters to go, I think only two. After this is done I will be starting the Sequel to _Concert Vibes._ Stay tuned for it!

“ (F/M/L/N) is a senior band member at Milford High School,” The announcer says over the loud speaker. Your Mother has her arm laced with yours, smiling forward. You are too. It is senior night for the school, and you couldn’t be happier.

Every year the senior cheerleaders, football players, and band members get recognized before the final home football game. Football was a huge thing in this town, and showcasing the seniors for their dedication to the team in all aspects was a big deal. The entire town would come to senior night. 

“Escorting her tonight is her mother, (M’s/F/L/N),” the man says as you walk over to the balloon archway they have so you can get your picture taken. You smile and they take the photo as the man continues to speak.

“(Y/N) has been a member of the marching and concert band for four years playing piccolo. She has been a section leader for two years. (Y/N) plans to study Biochemical Engineering at Ohio State University,” he says. You can feel your mom beaming. She certainly is proud of you. The photographer takes your picture, and you continue on.

“Senior, (F/M/L/N)”

As you walk to the side, your mother waves you off, walking back up towards the bleachers to sit where Tyler’s parents and Mark’s mom would be sitting once they got off the field with their children. Your mom was almost best friends with them by now, since she seemed to always talk about Tyler or Mark. She found someone who understood her situation with your dad, since your dad had died of cancer when you were about twelve years of age. Mark’s mother understood, and they both just hit it off from there. You start thinking about it more. Is your father proud of you? What would he do if he were here with you? What would he say? The questions make your heart thump loudly in your chest, and you can feel hot tears start welling up in your eyes. This wasn’t what you wanted to feel tonight; you wanted to be happy. Why weren’t you feeling that?

“Senior Mark Edward Fischbach!” you suddenly hear the announcer call, pulling you out of your little episode. You had completely forgotten that Mark was next in line after you. Mark and his mom walk up to you with a smile. Mark gives you a hug first, then his mom follows suite of him.

“I am proud of you, (Y/N),” his mom says to you as she is hugging you. You try your best to blink the tears away, but it is rather hard to do so. When she pulls away from you, she beams at you. His mom then says something to him, and then walks towards the bleachers where your mom is sitting, waiting. You watch as your mom hugs his, sitting down with her and immediately starting a bubbly conversation. Mark taps you on the shoulder to bring you back to your reality.

“You okay, (Y/N)?” he asks with a half smile. You return the gesture and shrug, trying to look away from him. He didn’t have to see you cry. Maybe later when you drove him home, but not right now. This time was for celebration! You both are seniors! There shouldn’t be any sadness except for the fact that it’s your last year. Honestly though, by this point, you were _happy_ you didn’t have to do this next year. Band was stressful, no doubt about it. But now wasn’t to time to think such bitter thoughts.

“(Y/N)? Hello?” Mark says again. You blink at him suddenly. You spaced out for a moment. He looked at you hopefully. He knew how difficult this was for you. You smiled at Mark, looking over at the football players who were coming through, watching as Tyler slowly made his way over to the front of the line.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just, thinking about stuff,” you say to him, turning to face him. He gives you a smile and opens his arms to you again. You let him wrap his arms around you in a tight embrace. He knows exactly how you’re feeling, even if you don’t exactly tell him yourself. He just knows. He rubs your back, and then pats it gently, letting you go again. You both look at each other in mutual understanding. 

“Senior Tyler Scheid!”

You look over to Tyler, and begin clapping like the rest of the crowd. Tyler sees you and smiles. His parents follow behind him. He jogs over and wraps you up in a warm hug, kissing the top of your head very sweetly. You see his parents walk up behind him as you pull away from him. You wave to them and then hug both of them

“It’s great to see you (Y/N), we are both so proud,” his mother says, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. Tyler’s father nods with a smile. Tyler got his few words from his father. You smiled at them both.

“Thank you both so much, it means a lot,” you say to them both. You see the both of them look up and brighten up, walking up towards the bleachers to meet the other two mothers. You looked at Tyler, who leaned down and kissed you. You kissed him back, smiling at him.

“Will you two get a room?” you hear someone yell. You turn to see Bob smiling at you both, waving in his marching uniform. You wave back, giving him a smile. 

“I think we’ll both just make out here, thanks,” you say once Bob gets closer. He puts an elbow on Mark’s shoulder and looks at you and Tyler.

“Ready for tonight to be over with? I think this is just the dumbest thing ever,” Bob says. You and Tyler liked this kind of stuff, so you shrugged.

“I don’t mind it too much,” Tyler says with a little bit of a grin. Bob rolls his eyes in a sarcastic way and smiles at Tyler.

“Yeah, that’s because you’re Mr. Football Star over here. I could care less about this,” Bob says with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m with Bob on this one. I hate band so much. I cannot wait for the season to be over,” Mark says, looking at you first. He knew you loved marching band a lot. 

“Unfortunately, I’m with Ty on this one. You get to perform in front of hundreds of people every year! It’s exciting! Letting all of this go is going to suck,” you say to them. Tyler nods.

“High School has been good to you both, remember?” Bob says, you look to Tyler and then back to them and shrug with a smile.

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe I’m a little bias,” you say.

“Band! Time for pre-game!” You hear your band director yell.

“Shit, time to go guys! Let's do it!” you say, turning to Tyler and kissing him quickly.

“Good luck, (Y/N),” he says before you run and get into place for pre-game. 

 ____________________

It was the final few minutes of the football game, the stands full of people watching with bated breath. Tyler was setting up for a play, yelling things you couldn’t hear nor understand. He looked serious. The score was tied up and they needed a touchdown to get them there, and it was all up to Tyler. 

“Thirty-six! Bethlehem! Forester! Hike!” you hear him yell. Hearing him yell ‘Bethlehem’ meant only one thing, and you knew what it was because he had told you before what it meant.

Hail Mary.

A junior by the name of RJ throws the ball as hard as he can, Tyler running quickly to meet the ball on the other side. He was fast and agile, smoothly running towards the stands where you were. The band’s designated bleachers were right behind and to the right of one of the goal posts. You could see the determination on Tyler’s face as he turned to catch the ball. The Crowd didn’t dare make a sound as the ball began arching down right to Tyler.

There are thirty seconds left on the clock.

The other team tried to run to him and tackle him, but it was no use. Tyler catches the ball and just starts running the rest of the way down the field. There’s only five seconds left.

Tyler’s Running, you can tell he’s really hustling to make it. He isn’t far.

_Four._

The other team is gaining on him, so he pushes himself harder.

_Three._

They’re grabbing for him, and he’s a few yard lines away from the goal.

_Two._

He’s almost there, just a little bit more.

_One._

Tyler passes over the goal line. He gets the touchdown and wins it for the team! The crowd begins to roar with excitement! The football team runs onto the field, and so does some of the band kids, including yourself. Tyler stands triumphantly with the football in his one hand while he quickly takes off his helmet with the other. You run over to him before the team can get him. He wraps you in a strong hug, kissing you passionately. He lets you go and smiles at you before the team tackles him and lifts him up. You run back over to the band stands to watch as they begin chanting his last name.

The game was over, your team was going to playoffs!

 _____________________

After changing out of your band uniform, you walk out of the band room and meet Mark out there.

“Am I driving you over to IHOP?” you ask. After every football game your friends went out to eat. You usually drove Mark, mainly because he didn’t like driving to the school and leaving late at night.

“Yeah, you ready to skedaddle? “ he asks. You snort and begin laughing while you walk, nodding to him.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s ‘skedaddle’ as you hip young kids put it,” you say, laughing as he starts sputtering out a response.  
“ _Listen Linda,_ ” he starts, but you cut him off with more laughter.

“ _Linda!?_ who the heck is _Linda?_ ” you ask as you get out to the parking lot. He’s laughing, trying to reply to you, but it’s absolutely no use.

“Y’know, I can’t even begin to deal with you,” he says as he opens the car door. You scoff.

“You deal with me? I think it’s me dealing with you, Linda,” you say to him, smiling and climbing into the driver's seat. He looks at you surprised.

“Did you just fucking call me _Linda?_ ” he asks, stunned.

“Thought I’d get payback,” You say, turning the key in the ignition and starting the car. You roll down the windows a little bit to let in some fresh air, and you pull out of your parking spot. Mark was in charge of the aux chord. He plugged in his phone and began playing some song you had no clue the name of. You just hummed along.

While you drove over to IHOP, your mind began to wonder. You thought about today, since it was senior night for your school. What was your father saying up there? What was he thinking? It ate at you the entire ride, and made you do that dumb thing you do when you drive, which was to tap your thumb on the steering wheel. Mark didn’t seem to notice it, but it drove you crazy that you did it. 

You pulled into a parking space near the entrance at IHOP. You stared straight ahead, not being able to get the thought of your father out of your head. He was looking at you from wherever he had passed to, watching you. Was he proud of you? You hoped he was.

“(Y/N)? You okay?” Mark asks after a moment. You could feel tears sting your eyes. You look over to him and his smile fades.

“Is my dad proud of me?” is all you could muster before you felt a lump form in your throat. Mark frowned and leaned over, wrapping you up in a tight hug. You wrapped your arms around him, beginning to choke out sobs. He did his best to calm you, rubbing your back and trying to soothe you. He pulled away and you began wiping your eyes. He looked at you with tears welling up in his eyes as well.

“Both of our dads are looking down at us, (Y/N). They’re probably looking down saying, ‘Damn, look at our kids. Look how wonderful they are.’ They’re both proud of us. I know they are,” he says. You both hug each other again. You start giggling to yourself and then you pull away, looking at Mark with a smile on your face.

“Ready to get some IHOP, Linda?” you ask with a smile. Mark groans which makes you both laugh. You both then pop out of the car.

“Is Ty and the rest of them already in there?” you ask, but your question is answered by Bob, Wade, Molly, and Natalie standing in the front of the restaurant, waiting to be seated. While you walk in Tyler is watching you, and he doesn’t look happy. Had he seen you and Mark in the car together? Was he mad at you now?

 

You weren’t sure, but you could feel in the pit of your stomach that you were going to get into an argument.


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a not so healthy relationship.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!! READ WITH CAUTION!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another really late update! hooooo boy I am bad at this.
> 
> I have been getting everything for graduation finished up! everything was stressful but its all done and now I just have to turn it in! I will be posting more frequently in the next few weeks. Be prepared for more!

“I don’t understand why you always want to hang out with Mark!” 

Tyler began screaming, thus starting another useless fight. It was a warm summer night in Cincinnati, Ohio. Tonight was the night after you five-year anniversary, but you wanted to be with anyone else but him. After graduation, he became more easily provoked, and more prone to starting fights. Just like this one. This particular fight started because you said you were going to hang out and play video games with Mark. But it seems hanging out with your best friend is a sin, right?

“I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal to you! You know where I’m going to be and it’s not like I’m spending the night!” you throw back in a fury. Yesterday’s five-year anniversary date was too stressful and you wanted to spend time with your best friend. 

Tyler parked on the side of the road, standing between you and your car. Your keys and wallet were tucked away in your pocket. It was a stand off, to say the least. Your mother was out of town on business, so he knew he didn’t have to worry about anyone really interfering with your little “chat”. He stood much taller than you, menacingly looking down at you. He was so incredibly angry with you for what seemed like no reason. All you wanted to do was hang out with Mark.

You really haven’t been able to hang out with Mark all summer. Considering it was late July, that was pretty bad. Tyler wanted to hang out constantly, and getting ready for college made it almost impossible to hang out with anyone else except Tyler. You wanted to spend your time evenly amongst your friends, but that wasn’t happening.

“I don’t trust him! He likes you! I can tell!” he says. This again? You rolled your eyes, looking at him with disgust. You didn’t even recognize him for who he was anymore.

He fought with you constantly. Every time you wanted to hang out with any of your friends, it was a problem. _Especially_ if it was Mark. If you said you were hanging out with Molly, he didn’t believe you. He thought you were constantly cheating on him. He really thought you were cheating on him with Mark.

“You’re delusional!” You scream at him, bringing your hands close to you so you could use them as you talked.

“ _I’m_ delusional? You’re the one thinking that I’m in the wrong here! I don’t want to lose you!” he says angrily. You shake your head, trying your best to walk past him, but he moves his hands to your shoulders and pushes you back. You look at him angrily.

“Do _not_ put your fucking hands on me, Tyler Scheid,” you say, furrowing your brows. “You do not control me, you have no say in who I can see in my time. I am going to Mark’s house, whether you want me to or not,” you say to him, trying once again to push past him. But he does something different this time, something that you didn’t expect to happen.

You felt a sharp stinging sensation form on your cheek. A small trickle of some sort of liquid felt hot going down your cheek.

Tyler had slapped you, and this class ring had cut your cheek. You put your hand over where he had hit you, stunned. Did he hit you? Did he really fucking hit you?

That. Was. _It_.

You shove him out of the way, not caring if he fell or not. You couldn’t believe that he had hit you. He reached for you, trying to pull you back to where you were. But you resisted, yanking yourself away from him. You quickly walked to your car, pulling out your keys and unlocking your car. Tyler stepped in front of your car door, trying to keep you from leaving.

“Wait, (Y/N), I’m sorry!” he started, but that’s all he could get in before you started yelling at him heatedly.

“Sorry? Sorry doesn’t fucking cut it, Tyler. For _years_ you have done all you could to keep me from Mark. He’s my best friend, and you’ve done all you could to keep me from seeing him this summer. Then, you drive over here so pissed off you think it’s fine to yell at me? To _hit_ me? I don’t fucking think so. Get the fuck out of my way, you lowlife.”

You shove him out of the way and get into your car. You shut the door and lock it before he can open the car and attempt to pull you out. He begins pounding on the window, screaming at you to open the door. You reply by shoving the keys in the ignition, and starting up your car. He’s leaning on your car as you drive away. He stumbles once you begin to back up your car, then as you begin to speed off, he starts screaming curse words in your driving direction.

It was going to be a small drive over to Mark’s house, but you had to stay there. Or at least, stop there to talk to him. You will probably spend the night over at Natalie’s house or Molly’s apartment. You pull out your phone and call Mark at a stop sign, when you start driving again, he picks up.

“(Y/N)! long time no talk, what’s shakin’?” he says in his velvety stir of a voice that just sounded so calming. He sounded a bit distracted, probably because he was playing video games. You took a deep breath, and tried your best to stay composed over the phone.

“I’m coming over, and I might spend the night,” you say. You hoped you didn’t sound too distressed, but he knew you better. He knew your voice like it was the back of his hand.

“What happened? Is everything okay?” he asks hurriedly. You could hear him become instantly more focused on the call. You bite your lip and begin tapping your thumb on the steering wheel.

“I’ll explain everything when I get there. If Ty calls, please don’t let him know I’m coming over,” you say timidly. Now he knew exactly what was going on.

“You have my word. How long until you get here?” he asks calmly. Probably so he didn’t scare you more. It was nice to hear such a clear voice in all of this chaos.

“I’ll be pulling up soon,” you say to him, taking a deep breath.

“Okay, see you when you get here. Stay safe,” he says. You express your thanks and hang up, tossing your phone in the console area.

No more than five minutes later, you pull up to his house. The porch light is on for you. You turn off your car and pull the key from the ignition, locking the car and shutting the door. You walk hurriedly to his front door, knocking quietly. You see the door open and Mark’s face is revealed from behind it. His eyes survey your face. He looks at the red area and slice on your left cheek, and the tears that stain your face.

“What the fuck did Tyler do?”

He waves you into his house quickly. You walk in and he shuts the door behind you, turning you around and looks closely at the cut on your face.

“(Y/N), did Tyler do this to you?” Mark asks, trying to gently touch the cut that Tyler had left on you. You jerk away from his touch, the pain being too much to bare. It still stung; it still hurt badly. You barely nodded yes to his question. That is when his face of confusion and surprise turned into anger.

“I am going to kill him,” he said, looking towards the door. He walked to it and locked it. He turned towards you frowning.

“do you want some tea?”

He walked you to the kitchen and ushered you to sit down. He got his teapot ready and began to boil water. He turned to look at you, a frown on his face.

“Do you need ice for your face?” he asked. You nodded to him wordlessly. He walked to the freezer and began breaking up ice from an ice tray. He takes a few cubes and puts them in a rag, rinsing it in cold water and handing it to you. You hold the cold ice rag to your cheek, looking at him. He gives you a hopeful smile and then sits down across from you.

“Tell me everything.”

You tell him most of it. That you were planning on showing up at his house to play some video games. You had told Tyler you were going to be doing this and he had freaked out on you. You both got into it and he slapped you. That was it; you left him at your house a screaming, cursing mess.

“He might come here, looking for me. He wasn’t happy with me after the fight,” you say as Mark walks to finish straining the tea leaves from the water.

“If he shows up, I’m decking him. There’s no reason he should have hit you,” Mark says, pouring the tea into a mug. He puts a few spoonfuls of honey and some sugar into your mug and hands it to you. He knows how you like your tea. Everything was so peaceful, but you knew the chaos would come soon enough.

“I’ll have to talk to him on my own. I’ll probably break up with him,” you say, setting down the rag and taking the mug in both hands. You take a long sip from the mug, letting the drink warm your body all the way down to the tips of your toes.

“Let’s hope he doesn’t show up for a while. You need to relax,” Mark says hopefully.

He should have knocked on wood.

There was a swift knock at the door. Both you and Mark looked toward the direction of the door. Mark motioned for you to sit down and stay where you were.

When he walked towards his front door, you heard a rather angry and distraught Tyler speak.

“Where is she?”

“You don’t deserve to know that. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

You hear Mark speak, defending you. It doesn’t stop Tyler’s angry attitude. He raises his voice, and so does Mark.

“Tell me where she is. Is she here?”

“That’s none of your business. Why did you hit her?”

Tyler pauses for a moment. You can only imagine the face he is making towards Mark.

“That’s none of _your_ business, she’s here, let me see her.”

“You’re going to hurt her.”

“Let me see her!”

You hear something hit the wall and a scuffle begin. You run out of the kitchen and see them wrestling each other, trying to get one another in a headlock. Both of them are struggling.

“Tyler, leave” You say firmly. Tyler quickly lets Mark go and goes to you, grabbing your wrists tightly. You winced at the force, but then shove him away.

“(Y/N), I—“ he begins, but you cut him off.

“We are done, Tyler. Leave.” You firmly state. He looks at you, bewildered by what you just said to him.

“My mom was right about you. You’re nothing but a selfish bitch,” Tyler said to you. You couldn’t let what he said affect you. His words have affected you too much. He continued to belittle you. Mark could only listen in disbelief.

“You’re worthless scum. I should’ve beat you long ago. Maybe then you would have listened to me. Maybe then you would have just stayed away from this man-whore!”

He pointed at Mark angrily, and then tears formed in his eyes. He let out a defeated scream and then stormed to the door. He stopped for a moment. He looked at the frame of the door then back at you and Mark, who were looking at him with just utter disbelief. He shook his head and slammed the door. 

You waited a minute. You hear his car start, and you hear it speed away. You feel your blood pressure go down to a healthy level, and you feel the adrenaline die down. Mark looks at you with a grin on his face

 

And that was the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! thank you so much for reading, it really makes me happy I was able to write this! a sequel to _Concert Vibes_ will be out before you know it, so please stay tuned! until nextime!


End file.
